Camping Muggle Style
by Raven Mercury
Summary: When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?
1. Chapter 1

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing**

**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry. No scratch that he was furious. The old fart had thought of another reason to make his life hell. A camping trip. A MUGGLE camping trip at that.**

**"How could he do this?" Yelled Draco in the Slythrin common run**

**"It might not be that bad." Said his best friend Blaise. Draco looked at his Italian friend like he had spouted another head.**

**"Drakie, he has a point. It could be fun. We might learn something." Said Pansy. It was Blaise turn to look at her oddly**

**Despite what everyone else said the Slytherins weren't that bad. Most of their parent's were Death Eaters so they had to act a certain way, talk a certain way, eat a certain way. One thing was defiantly not true was that Pansy and Draco had never gone out. They were like brother and sister. Draco thought it was disgusting that someone would think of something like that. He envied Potter. Potter had the life that Draco wanted. A hero. Everyone seemed to trust him too. Blaise had gone out with Pansy off and on but they figured out last year that they were better off friends. **

**"Dad's going to flip when he finds out." Said Draco plopping down on the couch.**

**The other two agreed.**

**"Can you believe this? Four weeks out in the middle of no where." Said Hermione excitedly**

**"Oh yeah this is awesome." Said Ron unenthusiastically**

**"What's wrong, Ron?" Asked Harry**

**"We're going to be stuck with Sytherins for a month in the middle f no where." Complained Ron**

**"Did you hear that Dumbledore was thinking about having some of the seventh years from previous years coming too?" Said Harry "I heard that Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood and Percy might be coming."  
Hermione stiffened slightly.**

**"Is something the matter, 'Mione? You're awfully quiet." Said Harry**

**"Just tired is all. I think I should go to bed we are leaving tomorrow." She gave a small smile and went upstairs.**

**The next morning came all to fast for Draco and his friends. By ten o'clock they had already given there wands in and were on their way to the campsite. They were in some muggle device that moved on wheels. **

**"What's this thing called Draco?" Asked Pansy **

**"A Far or a mar or something like that." Answered Draco**

**"A car, Pans." Answered Millicent Bulstrode**

**"Oh."**

**The next two hours went by pretty fast. And Draco and his friends didn't want to get out of the car. They did reluctantly.**

**When they got out they saw Potter chasing Granger around a field. "Hermione Granger get back here now." He yelled**

**"I think I should stay a safe distance away from you." She yelled back. She ran towards them but her back was turned and she didn't see them. She ran right into them. She ploughed right into Draco. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud.**

**"Oh my god. I'm so…" She looked over to see who she ran into she groaned "sorry." She muttered**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Said Draco angrily.**

**"Running." She answered looking at the ground**

"**I figured that but why?" Snapped Draco standing up and dusting himself off**

"**Nothing. Sorry I got your robes dirty. I probably got my mudblood germs all over them." She mumbled the last part to her self. She went to get up and winced. **

**Draco heard the mudblood comment and looked at her shocked. He remembered a few years back when he had first called her that and he sat in his room hitting his head off a wall. He watched as she got up slowly and walk away. **

"**Now our first activity is putting up the tents. Now Professor Snape will tell you your groups." Said Professor Mcganagall (AN don't know how to spell her name) **

"**Potter, Weasley, Zabini, and Malfoy are over there together." He glared at all of them. When Professor Snape turned around Ron shot him the finger "Granger, Weasley, NOT YOU RONALD, Bulstrode, and Parkinson." Hermione didn't hear the rest of the groups she was looking down at her hands. **

"**Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny**

**Hermione snapped out of her revie and looked at her friend. "Oh when I fell over there I just hurt my hands." 'Lying now are we?' Said a voice in her head 'Shut up' she murmured out loud**

**The girls worked together and set up there tent. Hermione had been camping many times so she could do it in a snap. But the guys, well lets just say that it was a different story. **

"**Granger you really need to see this." Said Pansy from outside the tent**

**Hermione walked out and what she saw almost killed her from laughter. Draco Malfoy, And Blaise Zabini were trying to put up a tent without Ron and Harry's help. It wasn't working. **

"**Do you have any clue what you're doing?" asked Blaise standing back to look at his best friend**

"**Umm. Yeah." Said Draco he heard laughter from up the hill and when he looked up he saw all the girls laughing at them.**

**Blaise pulled a rope that just so happened to be around Draco's foot and Draco went down hard.**

"**Smooth Malfoy, real smooth." Yelled Hermione from the top of the hill**

**He growled and stood up. "We have to get this done we can do this." **

"**Yeah says the blonde." Murmured Blaise**

**After about three hours Harry and Ron got the tent up and it took them 10 minutes. After that they had dinner, which consisted of what Malfoy and Blaise called 'weird meat roll thingies' they were actually hot dogs.**

**After dinner Hermione went for a walk by herself. **

"**Why so glum, Granger?" Said a voice from beside her**

"**What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped as she kept walking a little quicker. **

**He grabbed her and pulled her behind the wood shed. Then he pushed her against the wall. She squealed and tried to run but he was a lot stronger.**

"**Granger…Hermione…What did Flint do to you last year when he came at the end of the year?" he murmured in her ear.**

**She turned her head away more.**

"**None of your damn business. Let me go." She whispered trying to wiggle free.

* * *

AN/...This is my first story...hehe...i want to know what you think so REVIEW**

Sexii Mudblood


	2. Chapter 2 Night Fright

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing

* * *

**

**Hermione grew tired of squirming. She lay limp between Malfoy and the wall. Malfoy thought for a minute that she passed out. Until she took in a shuddering breath. **

**He pulled his one hand away from her arm and raised her chin. Her brown eyes were down cast. **

**"Look at me." He said steadily **

**She shook her head no. Then they heard Potter. He was looking for Hermione.**

**She turned her head in the direction of the voice. **

**"I know what he did and you can't hide it forever. Believe it or not, not all Syltherins are evil. I might be one of them." He let her go and disappeared.**

**Hermione plucked up her courage and walked around the wood shed. She spotted Harry almost immediately.**

**"There you are. I've been looking for you for like ten minutes. We need your help. Dumbledore is trying to start a fire and he caught his beard on fire." Harry laughed**

**Hermione smiled but had Malfoy on her mind. How did he know what Flint did? And what did he mean I might be one of them? Did he mean that he was evil or was he good? She shook her head and walked to the main campsite. **

**When she got there everyone looked sort of glum. She looked at Professor Dumbledore and his beard was a little shorter than usual. She smiled a little.**

**"Ahh, Miss Granger just the person I was looking for. We need your help." Smiled Dumbledore**

**Hermione walked over to the fire pit and lit a match. She lit a piece of paper and put it in the pile of wood. She stood back and watched the fire catch. That was what the rest of the night was like. Hermione standing near the fire putting the occasional log on and just standing there. The other kids walked around and laughed or just talked.

* * *

**

**Flashback**

**"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she sighed and walked out her bedroom door walking into her kitchen she saw her father standing near the sick.**

**"Yes." She snapped**

**"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Why aren't these dishes done?" Her father snapped**

"**Because I didn't want to." She said calmly**

**Her father stalked up to her and slapped her hard a crossed the face. HE threw her on the floor and hit in the head again till she was barely awake. He stripped her down and took her there on the floor.**

"**Not a virgin huh? Should've figured that." After he was done he carried her up stairs and put her in the tub.**

**He filled it with hot water and Hermione started screaming. He ripped open an electric cord and put it in and out of the water the water. Hermione tried to get out of the tub but she was too weak. After twenty minutes Hermione stopped moving and was barely breathing. **

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

**That was how Harry and Ron found her. Barely alive in her own bathroom. They were coming to pick her up that day to take her to the Burrow. It took her weeks to recover. With the help of the Weasley family and Harry she slowly got better. **

"**Time for bed. Get going all of you." Snapped Snape**

**Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek and walked to her tent. After the girls got settled they fell asleep fairly quickly. Hermione was at the far end of the tent, Ginny beside her and then Pansy and Millecent was by the door.**

**Half way through the night Hermione started screaming. Ginny sat bolt upright and woke her up. **

"**He's going to get me Ginny, they both are going to come and get me." She cried. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione.**

"**Is she okay?" Asked Pansy sincerely**

"**Sorry." Ginny whispered**

"**Potter…shut him up." Complained Blaise as he threw a pillow at Ron who was snoring**

"**God and I thought Crabbe and Goyle snored loud. He out does both of them together any day." Complained Draco**

**Harry laughed. A piercing scream sounded in their ears. Ron woke immediately. **

"**Hermione." He said immediately he ran out of the tent followed by the rest of the boys. ****Harry was faster than Ron and got their first. They opened the girls tent and saw Hermione trying to push Ginny away.**

"**Here." Yelled Harry. Hermione looked up and ran into Harry's arms. Harry led Hermione out of the tent and sat near a tree about 50 metres away from the tent. **

"**What's the hell is going on?" Said Blaise turning to Ginny**

"**Umm…Hello Professors. I guess you would like to know what's going on." Said Ginny sweetly**

**The four teachers and the headmaster nodded. **

"**I'll tell you privately." She said**

**They walked over to a secluded area and three guys watched as Ginny conversed with the Professors.**

"**Ok Weasley. What's going on?" Said Blaise**

"**Leave it Blaise. If she wanted us to know we would know." Said Draco "Let's go. Potters handling it." He walked back to his tent. **

* * *

**AN/ So...second Chapter what do you think...nothing much right now but next chapter should get better...thanks alot BlackRoses234...**

**REVIEW...i'd love to hear it good or bad**

**Sexii Mudblood**


	3. AN

**Hey people...thank you for all the reviews and i will update soon...i need some help here...i need a beta...i have that problem call CAN'T SPELL...lol...anyone who is interested just let me know...please...**

**thanks alot**

**Sexii Mudblood**


	4. Chapter three Swimming

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing**

**

* * *

The next morning was hectic, people were trying to make breakfast over a campfire and Hermione was still sleeping so she was no help to them. When she did get up people cheered and clapped. Hermione gave them a withering look. She made breakfast for the fifty students and the teachers then went off for a walk.**

**"Hermione deary…where do you think you're off to?" A voice purred from behind her**

**Hermione froze up. "What are you doing here?" She seethed turning around to glare at him.**

"**Are you mad at little old me?" He said innocently**

"**She should be after what you did." Snapped a voice from behind her. She turned around and looked to see who her savour was and wished she hadn't. Malfoy, the person she was trying to avoid was standing about ten feet from her. **

"**What are you doing here Flint?" Snapped Malfoy**

"**The Professors asked me to help Chaperone seeing as they all can't stay here at once. And I wanted to see an old friend." He looked pointedly at Hermione**

"**Granger continue on your walk. I have to talk to an _old_ friend." Said Malfoy walking over to Flint**

**Hermione walked away quickly and when she was out of sight ran back to camp. **

**Later in the afternoon the children went swimming. Hermione didn't want to but the look Snape gave her scared her to much to argue. When Hermione got to the swimming area (Lake) people were jumping off a fallen tree into the water. Most girls were wearing bikini's and the guys were just wearing swimming trunks. Hermione had a two piece bathing suit on but had a t-shirt over it because of the scaring of the electric chord. **

**Harry came up from behind her and picked her up over his shoulder.**

"**Harry. What the hell are you doing?" Hermione screeched**

"**Malfoy think you can catch?" Harry yelled to Malfoy who was standing on the log getting ready to jump. **

"**HARRY NO!" Hermione screamed **

**Draco smirked and everyone stopped to see if Harry was going to throw her. Harry stepped out onto the log. Hermione started kicking and screaming. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" Harry was about five feet away from Draco when he threw Hermione. Draco caught her but then lost his footing and fell into the water. Everyone started cheering and laughing.**

**Hermione came out of the water shuddering. She was shaking uncontrollably. She walked up to Harry and whispered "Harry Potter if you ever come near me ever again I'll make sure you never have kids again." Malfoy got out of the water.**

"**Granger wait." Malfoy ran up to her**

"**Go away Malfoy." She said quietly**

**She was about to walk into her tent when Malfoy grabbed her arm. He turned her around to look at him. **

"**What's wrong? It was just a little joke." He said**

"**You don't understand nobody will. Other than that, go away." She went to go in the tent again.**

"**NO…um…you want to come for a walk with me?" He said nervously**

"**Umm…when?" She asked **

"**After dinner. I want to show you something." He answered.**

**She nodded**

"**Ok…um that's great." He said walking away**

**Hermione went into her tent and screamed. There in the middle of the tent was someone's body. A little girl by the looks of it.**

**People came running from the swimming area to see what was going on. Draco, since he wasn't far from the tent, got there first.**

"**Hermione…wha… holy shit. Come here." She didn't move. "Granger god damnit come here." He picked her up and dragged her out of the tent**

**Snape was the first professor to show up. He looked in the tent and ordered everyone to go to the main campsite. **

"**Malfoy stay here with her." Snape snapped running off to look for Dumbledore **

"**This is a warning little girl." Said Flint coming out from behind them "Next time it will be you." He said looking at Hermione. Draco pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**Dumbledore and Snape came back to the tent. Dumbledore went inside and stayed there for a few minutes. He came back out and asked "Hermione do you know a Cassandra Edwards?"**

**Hermione dropped her head down on Draco's chest. "I'm sorry Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy why don't you take her for a walk or something. Draco nodded his head and stood up.

* * *

A/N Thanks everyone who reviewed you don't know how much it meant to me...anyways...this one might be a little short my best friend kept bugging for this part of the story...oh by the way harry is a brotherly figure to hermione...next chapter might bea little violent i'm not sure yet**

thank you

Sexii Mudblood


	5. Chapter Four Running

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing

* * *

****The afternoon ebbed by slowly. Draco wouldn't let Hermione out of his sight. No matter how hard he fought it he knew he had feelings for her. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair wasn't bushy anymore, she had curves in all the right places, and she was perfect. **

** "Falling hard aren't ya?" Said Blaise plopping down beside Draco. Currently Draco was watching Hermione walk along the beach **

** "I don't know." He said not taking his eyes off her. She was still in her bathing suit and a t-shirt. She turned around and looked at him. He gave a small wave letting her know he was still there. **

**"You wouldn't die if you did you know." Said Blaise pinching Draco **

**"Oww damn what was that for. And I told you I don't know." Yelled Draco rubbing his arm "Can you just do me a favour? Shut up." **

**Draco saw Blaise nod out of the corner of his eye. **

**Hermione felt safe around Draco. She felt like that around Harry or Ron but this was supposed to be her worst enemy. She was shocked when he hadn't ditched her after they found the girl. Hermione shuddered at the thought. **

**"I wish ** **Flint**** would drown." She mumbled aloud. She sat down on the beach. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her down. **

**(A/N May get a little violent) **

**_"Hermione? Wow you look good." Said someone behind her. She turned around and saw a guy about a year or two older than her. _**

**_"Do I know you?" She snapped _**

**_"Sytherin. Marcus Flint. I used to go here." He answered _**

**_"Okay and I care why. Get lost I'm busy." She said getting ready to walk into the library. _**

**_"I don't think so." He said dragging her down the corridor. Hermione kicked and screamed. "Damn girl shut up. Silenceo." Hermione's cries became silent. He threw her into a class room. _**

**_"Immobilis." He mumbled making her kicking cease. "Now, now Granger we're going to play a little game. It goes a little like this; you tell me what I need to know and I don't hurt you. Now the rules are: If I don't like the answer a little crucio might slip from my wand, if you refuse to answer a little slap might come your way. Got it?" _**

**_Hermione had been in that room for hours and hours on end she never gave him any answers to any of the questions. When _** **_Flint_****_ had finally had enough he left her to die. All she remembered after that was someone muttering healing charms over and over again. She remembered saying; "I can't let him get _** **_me._****_" And "No one in the deep dark world to save a pathetic excuse for blood. I am a Mudblood!" _**

**_"It will be okay. I promise. You're not that word. You are a witch a powerful one at that."_ **

**That voice wasn't there before. She didn't remember that. She ran over to Malfoy and saw Blaise was there too. **

**"No one in the deep dark world to save a pathetic excuse for blood. I am a Mudblood!" She repeated from that night **

**Blaise looked at her confused "What are you talking about Granger?"  
"It will be okay. I promise. You're not that word. You are a witch, a powerful one at that." Draco repeated also not looking at her "You remember." **

**"It was you. That's how you know." She said backing away **

**"I…I… don't know what to say." Said Draco "I'm sorry." **

**"I…can't do this anymore." She turned around and ran **

**"NO HERMIONE COME BACK!" Draco yelled running off after her "Blaise get help." **

**She was dodging trees with no problems. She could hear Draco behind her. She stopped and climbed a tree quickly. **

**"Damn Granger when did you get so good with the woods?" Draco said aloud. "Just my luck no wand, no magic and looking for the girl." He mumbled **

**"Draco…" Someone called out to him **

**Hermione clung on to the tree. She could feel the branch giving away. If it fell it would fall right on Draco. She didn't know what she was doing he saved her why would she run. **

**"Potter over here." Draco yelled **

**Harry walked over. "Any clue where she is?" He asked breathlessly **

**"She couldn't be too far." Said Draco listening intently **

**Hermione couldn't hold on anymore. The branch fell along with her. **

**"What the hell." Draco had barely enough time to move out of the way of the branch, but down with the branch came a bloody but alive and conscious Hermione. **

**"Damn it all to hell." She yelled at she looked at her oddly shaped wrist. **

* * *

Hey people...this one might be a little shorter...thank you for all your marvoulus reviews...keep going with the reviews and sorry if i can't spell

Sexii Mudblood


	6. Chapter Five catch

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing**

**

* * *

She looked up at Draco and Harry. "Hi…um bye." She said as she darted up and started running through the trees again**

**"NO…get back here." Draco Screamed Blaise came up from behind him then went past him.**

**They were chasing her yet again.**

**Hermione knew these woods like the back of her own hand. As many times that she had gone for walks this is where she wound up. She could hear Draco and Harry but there was a new pair of feet. She ducked behind a tree and waited for them to pass her. Three figures wiz past her. After they were out of sight she relaxed against the tree.**

**She stared running again and came to a cabin. She went inside and heard someone. She looked out the window and saw Draco, Blaise and Harry. Hermione walked to the door and stood out on the porch.**

"**Why are you running?" Said Blaise trying to catch his breath**

**She didn't answer because she didn't know the reason. She was scared of everything. She was tired of war, of being scared of everything.**

**Draco walked up to her. "Why are you mad at me?" **

"**You called me mudblood the very next day. For the rest of the year you bullied me and picked on me like I was nothing." She whispered**

"**You aren't nothing and I did that because I had to. My father made me. He hates you existence." He whispered and stepped up onto the porch in front of her. **

**Harry and Blaise watched as Draco stepped on the porch and expected her to slap him or something. They were shocked when the slap never came. Instead Draco leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.**

**Hermione had never been kissed that was before. His lips were soft against hers. Just as quickly as it began it was over and Draco backed away almost falling as he fell off the porch. **

"**We should get you back. It's getting dark and your still in your bathing suit." He mumbled**

"**hmmhmm." She nodded in agreement.**

**Draco waited for her to go ahead of him. He looked at Blaise and Harry's faces and saw looks of shock. **

**Walking back was a little of a problem because it got dark faster and they didn't know which way was which. Hermione was shivering like crazy and on the verge of falling asleep standing up. Draco looked over to her. Her eyes were closed and she he went over to her and picked her up easily. She didn't protest instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. She fell asleep almost instantly.**

**They finally got back to camp around 11 o'clock that night. Everyone was still up and waiting for them. When they appeared everyone visibly relaxed. Dumbledore walked up to the four of them and asked what had happened. Blaise and Harry explained Draco just stood there with Hermione in his arms. **

"**Draco how about you put her in her tent." Said Dumbledore gently**

"**No." He said angrily he couldn't understand why he was mad.**

"**Malf…" Snape started**

"**Don't worry about it Severus. Draco go sit by the fire you need to warm her up." Said Dumbledore gently**

**Draco nodded tiredly and went near the fire. He sat down and laid Hermione down between his legs. He was leaning up against a tree that was about 10 meters from the fire.**

**Pansy came over and draped a blanket over them both. After a while he fell asleep.**

**He wasn't asleep long before he woke up to sounds of screaming.

* * *

AN/ omg i'm so sorry it took me so long to update...i've been sick and really busy i had famliy come up from inianapolis...lol i tthink thats how you spell it anyways thank you for all of those reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me...**

thankz

Sexii Mudblood

P.s. see that button that says go click it thanks


	7. SORRY READ IMMEDIATLEY

I'm so sorry but i may not be able to continue this story for awhile

i'm so busy with school and stuff.

there's like a month left of school and i have so many projects left to do

i'm sorry

Sexii Mudblood


	8. Chapter Six Dance

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**He wasn't asleep long before he woke up to sounds of screaming.**

**"PANSY SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S A FLY." Yelled Ron**

**"Shut up you'll wake him." Whispered someone**

"**I'm awake. Wait a minute where's Hermione." He said bolting up.**

"**Whoa calm down she went to take a shower and she's not alone. Pansy for merlin's sake the aunt and fly are not going to eat you." Said Ron**

"**Who took her?" Draco asked looking around**

"**Blaise." Answered Harry "He's waiting outside the shower area for her."**

"**Ok."**

**Two weeks went by and it went uneventful activities went by and people got closer and closer. Blaise was going out with Ginny, Harry was going out with Pansy and Ron was going out with Millecent. Everyone agreed that Hermione and Draco should go out but they were blind to it. They were inseparable they talked and laughed and sometimes just held each other, but when asked if they were going out they both said no.**

**On the week they were supposed to return to Hogwarts things started to get gloomy. People realized they were headed back to war. On the day of their departure girls started to cry and the guys snapped at everyone. There was going to be a dance for their departure. There was an hour before the dance.**

**Hermione didn't really want to go. Everyone had a girlfriend or boyfriend. She had feelings for Draco but she was sure that he liked this girl named Amy from Ravenclaw. She noticed it one day when they were walking she stopped him and they talked for a while. She left ten minutes into their conversation. Hermione walked up to the rec hall and heard the music blaring outside. It was all muggle. She should have figured it was an all muggle trip. She looked around the dim room and saw couples dancing. A fast song came on and the couples started dancing around. After that a new song came on. The beginning rhythm brought tears to her eyes. **

"**Hey um…you want to dance?" Said a voice that made her heart flutter**

**She turned around and saw Draco. "Umm sure."**

**Draco led her to the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

"**So when we get back to school…" Draco started but Hermione cut him off**

"**Yeah I know you'll forget all about the mudblood Granger…" She pulled away from him and looked at him she didn't reliese that everyone stopped to look at them "I heard Amy comes from a good pureblood. She give you a good heir and umm I guess I should tell you that I have feelings for you and I'm glad I got to spend time with you. I…forgot to pack my…umm…something." Said Hermione running out of the rec hall.**

**Nobody noticed the sneaky cunning, evil Slytherin sneaking out of the back.**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. _

x2  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

x2  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

* * *

* * *

Hey there Updating is going to be slow the next couple of weeks i have freaking a month and a half left of school hard to believe...anyways the next chapter is going to be really good...

the song lyrics are "Goodbye my Lover" by James Blunt

Thanks alot

Sexii Mudblood

See

this

button

I

I

I

I

V

Click it


	9. Chapter Seven Where?

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing**

_

* * *

_

**Draco walked back to his tent slowly after the dance. He stayed hoping that she would show up again but she never did. **

"**All students report back to your tents then to the cars." Professor Dumbledore yelled. **

**Draco quickened his pace back to the tent. He picked up his bags and then went to the cars. Names were taped to the windows to tell who was going where. His heart lifted when he noticed that Hermione was in his car.**

**After waiting twenty minutes all but two cars were gone. Draco's and the teachers car was still there. Blaise had a car with him but Hermione wasn't their.**

"**Draco…would Miss. Granger go anywhere with Marcus Flint." Draco tuned out after that. He remembered seeing Flint at the dance but after Hermione left he wasn't there. **

"**Oh god." He whispered "She wouldn't have gone willingly. Flint has it in for her."**

"**Minerva…call the ministry." Snape snapped**

"**Severus is right go. Quickly." Dumbledore said as he walked off quickly.**

**Four hours later there was still no sign of her. The ministry officials were everywhere. Arthur Weasley was among them.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, may I speak to you?" Mr. Wealsey asked gently**

"**Yes." He mumbled**

"**Does this look familiar to you?" he asked as he held out a necklace. The necklace was gold with a silver pendant on it. The pendant was a heart that had what looked like wire wrapped around it.**

"**Yeah. That's hers. She got it from her mum for her birthday." Answered Draco**

"**How about you and Mr. Zabini head back to the castle and if we find anything we will let you know." Draco nodded**

**About a half hour later they were on their way back to the castle. Draco was very reluctant but he knew that there wasn't much he could do. Walking into the Great Hall for dinner was hard for him and Blaise because they both knew they were going to be questioned. **

**Ginny ran up to Blaise and hugged him tight.**

"**It's all over the news. That Hermione's missing." She said looking at Draco.**

"**I'm not very hungry I'll see you later." Said Draco turning around and walked back out.**

**He walked out to the lake and sat down in the mud. When he got his hands on Flint he was going to kill him. **

"**Mr. Malfoy…how wonderful to see you." Said a voice from behind him**

**He bolted up and looked at the person. He couldn't see who it was. They had a Death Eaters mask on and a black cloak. **

"**Who are you?" He demanded angrily**

"**Now, now Draco play nicely or do you want your little girlfriend to get hurt." Draco looked defeated "Now you are to come with me quietly and no one will get hurt." Draco followed the man into the woods.**

"**Hey lets go for a walk we could give Draco his wand back." Said Blaise **

"**Yeah sure." Said Harry **

**Ginny, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Harry and Ron went off in search for Draco. They searched the dungons and then went outside. **

"**Hey what's that?" Yelled Millicent as she pointed to two figures**

"**That's Draco and…That's a Death Eater." Said Harry**

"**Let's go." Said Ron**

**The rushed to get to them but they were out of sight before they could.**

"**Go get Dumbledore quickly." Yelled Blaise

* * *

A/N Yeah i know short chapter but i'm really sick and i can't seem to shake it and ohhh whats going to happen...only i know...story is coming to an end... i'm thinking about writing another one not sure if i should tho**

REVIEW

Thanks for all those who do review couldn't thank you enough

Sexii Mudblood


	10. Chapter Eight WHAT?

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing

* * *

**

_**The Daily Profit **_

_**Word is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are missing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professors Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape had nothing to say other than they are deeply worried about their missing students. **_

_**The many students at Hogwarts are deeply grieved to hear that their classmates are missing. **_

_**Word is that they went missing on their way home after a Muggle trip that the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore organised. There are many suspects if anybody has seen the following people in the last week please let the Ministry know immediately:**_

_**Marcus Flint**_

_**Peter Pettigrew A.K.A Wormtail **_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Nacissa Malfoy**_

_**Cordillera Zabini**_

_**And Percy Weasley**_

_**Thank you for you help**_

_**Your Minister for Magic**_

_**Cornelius Fudge **_

"**Well that's it then…all we have to do is wait." Said Ginny after she heard the print**

"**Don't worry we'll find them." Said her brother**

**They had been sitting in the Room of requirement for three hours. **

"**I can't believe they have proof that your brother is a Death Eater." Said Harry**

"**Yeah mum and dad are furious. Well mum is distraught with Hermione missing and all." Said Ron**

"**Well we should head back. It's getting late." Said Pansy**

"**NO…Um can we just stay here for awhile." Said Harry**

"**Yeah Harry no problem." Said Pansy plopping down beside her boyfriend. **

**Ginny snuggled closer to Blaise and they all just laid there and talk.**

"**How can you tell me to have hope. WE HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING IN TWO MONTHS." Yelled Ginny at Blaise**

"**Ginny I'm sorry ok." Said Blaise they were at The Burrow for Christmas. Nobody was happy**

"**Molly. I have to go. There is a lead."**

**Draco got slammed into a new cell. This was his third one. "Enjoy your stay." Spat a Death Eater**

"**Asshole." Draco murmured **

**Draco didn't have the energy to move. He had never heard another word of Hermione since he stupidly followed a Death Eater who he later found out was Percy Weasley.**

**The first day he was there was he got the living shit beat out of him. Then the day after that and they day after that they did the same. He wasn't broken though.**

**The door slammed open to reveal Draco's father.**

"**Oh great just what I needed. You." Snapped Draco as he laid his head in the dirt.**

"**Draco shut your mouth and get up." Snapped the older man**

"**Why so you can push me down again. Well sorry to bust your bubble old man I'm staying here." Snapped Draco "Not that I could move anyways."**

"**Oh for merlin's sake." Sighed Lucius**

**He picked up his son and led him out to the hall. Draco made his body go limp. They met up with a group of people near what looked like the entrance. There Draco saw one of the men carrying Hermione's limp body.**

"**We have to get out of here fast before HE comes looking for us and she's getting weaker by the minute." Said another Death Eater who Draco recognised as Blaise's Stepdad.

* * *

A/N Yet another chapter it's not that good but it is almost finished**

thanks for those reviews

Sexii Mudblood


	11. Chapter Nine Whats going on?

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing

* * *

**

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. _

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

And I still hold your hand in mine.In mine when I'm asleep.And I will bare my soul in time,When I'm kneeling at your feet.Goodbye my lover.Goodbye my friend.You have been the one.You have been the one for me.

**Hermione walked out of the hall crying. She didn't really want to go back to the castle. She knew that as soon as they got back Draco would forget about her. She walked back to the campsite and sat down in a lawn chair.**

"**Poor little mudblood. All alone with no one to save her." Said a voice from behind her. **

**She went to turn around but was held in place by rough hands.**

"**Don't scream now girl our you will be in pain one hundred times worse than you already will be." Said a cruel voice from behind her**

"**Please don't." She whispered**

"**Shut up." A hand collided with her cheek**

**She looked up and saw Marcus Flint. She tried to get away but was pulled back down. **

**She heard the cracks of apparition (Sorry can't spell). She looked around and saw more Death Eaters. She tried screaming but her voice fell short when she started feeling immense pain. She fell off the chair and on the ground. Her body was twitching in pain and all her muscles seemed to be on fire. Then it all seemed to stop. **

"**How'd you like that you Mudblood bitch." Laughed a Death Eater**

"**Let's get her back. Now." Said a different Death Eater. **

**They bound her and threw her over someone's shoulder. They apparition away and all that went threw Hermione's head was that she was dead.**

**Months, weeks, years she had no clue how much time had gone by. She wasn't sure whether she was dead or alive. Her whole body seemed numb. She had been beaten constantly. They wanted information but she never gave it to them. They wanted her to scream but she never did. They wanted her to break and she wasn't sure she had. Sure she couldn't move but that was physically, mentally she was perfectly fine.**

**Hermione's POV**

**My life seems to be totally fucking perfect. I was better off with my damn father. Oh shit someone's coming in. **

**The door was left open. Someone was walking closer slowly and softly. "Hermione…are you awake." Of course I'm awake but yeah you don't know that because I can't talk or move. "I'm going to get you out of here. Someone is dying to see you. Well a lot of people are." Great Voldemort again. Didn't I just see him last week.**

**Wait arms under me OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT HURTS. PLEASE STOP PLEASE. SLEEP YES LOVELY SLEEP. **

**Normal POV**

**"We have to get out of here fast before HE comes looking for us and she's getting weaker by the minute." Said a voice Hermione did not recognise

* * *

Hermione's point of view tell me what you think**

Sexii Mudblood


	12. Chapter Ten The End

**Camping Muggle Style**

**Summary**

**When Dumbledore has a camping idea he pulls through with it. Draco is furious and Hermione is ecstatic. Can love find a cold hearted Slythrin?**

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing

* * *

**

**Hiding in a cave near Hogwarts isn't something Draco wanted to do. He wanted to get Hermione somewhere safe where he could make sure she was going to be okay. She was lying under some cloaks but she was still shivering. He moved over to her and curled under the clothing with her trying to warm her up. His father, and Blaise's father should be back soon. They were bringing food and trying to get warmer blankets.**

**"Drac…o" Hermione mumbled her teeth chattering**

**"I'm right here." He whispered into her ear.**

"**This is a good time to say something, right?" Hermione whispered. In all honesty she thought she was going to die**

"**What is it, love?" he said soothingly**

"**I have a lot of feelings for you and I really wanted to go out with you." She whispered opening her big brown eyes**

"**Hermione you are not going to die." Said Draco pulling her closer "And I do too."**

"'**bout time. And damn right she's not going to die." Said a voice from the entrance of the cave**

**Draco turned to look and saw Blaise and Harry. **

"**Your father came to the castle. They said they need help. Voldemort is dead." Said Harry walking over to Draco**

"**You've been in this cave for a week now." Said Blaise kneeling down beside Hermione**

**Draco couldn't get that memory out of his head. She was his Hermione now. That was almost two years ago. They finished school and ended up getting married. She was now expecting their first child.**

"**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! I'M HUNGRY!" She screamed**

"**When aren't you." He said quietly**

"**I heard that." She yelled**

"**Sorry dear." He called to her**

**As much as he loved her sometimes he hated that old fart for that damn camping trip. It caused a lot of problems.

* * *

A/n thats all folks**

thank u to all my reviews

i know short chapter

Sexii Mudblood


End file.
